tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Day Off
Thomas' Day Off is the eighteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot The Fat Controller announces to his engines that a new diesel engine called Dennis has arrived on Sodor and tells Thomas that he is being given a day off after his recent spell of busy work. Thomas decides to spend his day off by going to the washdown and then to Bluff's Cove. On his way there, Thomas sees the new diesel struggling to shunt some trucks of bricks. Dennis tells Thomas that he cannot shunt the trucks, so Thomas decides to help Dennis, even though it's his day off. Afterwards, Thomas goes off to the washdown. But Dennis is far from happy - he does not want to take the trucks of tiles to the school because he is lazy. Thomas soon arrives back from the washdown and Dennis decides to take full advantage of Thomas' free time; he asks him to show him the way to the school. Thomas helps Dennis by telling him where to go when they reach a junction. But again, Dennis is not pleased as he watches Thomas heading towards Bluff's Cove. Then Dennis plays another trick. He blows his horn to attract Thomas' attention. Thomas comes back and Dennis pretends that his engine had overheated. Thomas decides to help Dennis by finding another engine to help him. Dennis is fed up that his trick had backfired on him, but then he decides to run away from his work so that another engine will have to take the trucks of tiles for him. However, as he runs away, Dennis derails and ends up wheel-deep in mud. Again Dennis calls for help, but no one is around to assist him this time. Nearing Bluff's Cove, Thomas hears some urgent news from Percy at a signalbox. The workmen are waiting for Dennis' delivery at Bluff's Cove School and do not know where he is. Thomas knows of Dennis' whereabouts and goes off to find him. When Thomas finds Dennis stuck in the mud, he is very puzzled; he thought Dennis had broken down. Dennis owns up to his pranks, explaining that he is a very lazy diesel. Thomas decides to help Dennis again. Together, they get the trucks of tiles to Bluff's Cove School. The Fat Controller is cross with his new diesel's behaviour. Dennis promises the Fat Controller and Thomas that he will be a Really Useful Engine from now on. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Dennis * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Bluff's Cove * Duck's Branch Line * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Shunting Yards * Kellsthorpe * The Washdown Trivia * This episode marks Dennis' first and only speaking role to date and his only appearance until The Great Discovery. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the ninth season. Goofs * The narrator says Dennis was huffing and puffing, but Dennis is a diesel. * When Thomas leaves to find Dennis after hearing about the school roof from Percy, he goes forwards when he should have gone backwards. Likewise, in the next scene, Thomas approaches Dennis going forwards instead of going backwards. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Spirit of Sodor * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas and the Treasure DVD Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Double Feature AUS * The Complete Ninth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 NL * Thomas and Duncan MYS * Thomas' Day Off and Other Adventures TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 28 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery Thomas'DayOffUKtitlecard.png|Title card Thomas'DayOffTVtitlecard.png|TV Title card File:Thomas'DayOffUStitlecard.png|US DVD Title card File:Thomas'DayOff1.png File:Thomas'DayOff2.png File:Thomas'DayOff3.png File:Thomas'DayOff4.png File:Thomas'DayOff5.png File:Thomas'DayOff6.png|James, Henry, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas File:Thomas'DayOff7.png File:Thomas'DayOff8.png File:Thomas'DayOff9.png File:Thomas'DayOff10.png File:Thomas'DayOff11.png File:Thomas'DayOff12.png File:Thomas'DayOff13.png File:Thomas'DayOff14.png File:Thomas'DayOff15.png File:Thomas'DayOff16.png File:Thomas'DayOff17.png File:Thomas'DayOff18.png File:Thomas'DayOff19.png File:Thomas'DayOff20.png File:Thomas'DayOff21.png|Thomas and Dennis File:Thomas'DayOff22.png File:Thomas'DayOff23.png File:Thomas'DayOff24.png File:Thomas'DayOff25.png File:Thomas'DayOff26.png File:Thomas'DayOff27.png File:Thomas'DayOff28.png File:Thomas'DayOff29.png File:Thomas'DayOff30.png File:Thomas'DayOff31.png File:Thomas'DayOff32.png File:Thomas'DayOff33.png|Thomas and Dennis at the junction File:Thomas'DayOff34.png File:Thomas'DayOff35.png File:Thomas'DayOff36.png File:Thomas'DayOff37.png File:Thomas'DayOff38.png File:Thomas'DayOff39.png File:Thomas'DayOff40.png File:Thomas'DayOff41.png File:Thomas'DayOff42.png File:Thomas'DayOff43.png File:Thomas'DayOff44.png File:Thomas'DayOff45.png File:Thomas'DayOff46.png File:Thomas'DayOff47.png File:Thomas'DayOff48.png File:Thomas'DayOff49.png File:Thomas'DayOff50.png File:Thomas'DayOff51.png File:Thomas'DayOff52.png File:Thomas'DayOff53.png File:Thomas'DayOff54.png File:Thomas'DayOff55.png File:Thomas'DayOff56.png|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas'DayOff57.png File:Thomas'DayOff58.png File:Thomas'DayOff59.png File:Thomas'DayOff60.png File:Thomas'DayOff61.png File:Thomas'DayOff63.png File:Thomas'DayOff64.png File:Thomas'DayOff65.png File:Thomas'DayOff66.png File:Thomas'DayOff67.png File:Thomas'DayOff68.png File:Thomas'DayOff69.png File:Thomas'DayOff70.png File:Thomas'DayOff71.png File:Thomas'DayOff72.png File:Thomas'DayOff73.png File:Thomas'DayOff74.png|The Fat Controller and Dennis File:Thomas'DayOff75.png File:Thomas'DayOff76.png File:Thomas'DayOff77.png File:Thomas'DayOff6.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'DayOff78.png File:Thomas'DayOff8.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff9.jpg File:Thomas'DayOff13.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff14.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff15.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff16.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff17.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff18.PNG|Thomas finds Dennis derailed File:Thomas'DayOff19.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff20.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff21.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff22.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff23.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff24.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas'DayOff25.jpg|Dennis derails File:Thomas'DayOff26.jpg File:Thomas'DayOff27.jpg File:Thomas'DayOff79.png File:Thomas'DayOff52.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg|2006 Book File:Dennis2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Thomas' Day Off - British Narration File:Thomas' Day Off - American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes